Pudín y ron con pasas
by Danielle Ugh
Summary: Oneshot de Kyoko x Ayano. Entrad y averiguad de que se trata :'3


Cierta rubia se encontraba en su habitación, holgazaneando mientras leía algo nuevo para ella, o no es que fuera realmente nuevo, porque se trataba de un manga yuri, y ella ya sabía muy bien de que se trataba ese tipo de género. Sin embargo, ahora era algo particularmente nuevo debido a que no veía Mirakurun por ninguna parte, sólo a una chica de cabellos largos bastante bonita enamorada al parecer de una idiota fanática del anime. La joven suspiro algo cabreada en tanto avanzaba la historia, Mei, la protagonista tímida, y un poquito tsundere había demostrado con sus gestos y acciones en torno a Naru , que la amaba, pero la chica idiota ni cuenta se daba por estar todo el día pensando en sus aficiones.

—Mei... ¡¿Cómo puede ser posible?! Ella es tan linda, si yo fuera su amada me habría dado cuenta de inmediato de sus sentimientos, y sin dudarlo la haría feliz —Estiro sus brazos junto con el manga tras pronunciar aquellas palabras. Un hondo y profundo bufido escapó de su boca, al tiempo en que inmediatamente dejaba caer sus brazos con la historieta sobre su cara—. Mooo…

Y entonces algo hizo click en su cabeza. Se levanto abruptamente de la cama, tirando él manga sobre la misma.

"Tsun-tsun-ti".

Ella quería jugar, no, ella quería complacer sus ansias intentando lo que en aquellos dibujos veía, pues pensándolo bien, Mei-San le recordaba a alguien, esa era _… "Ayano"._

Al día siguiente en el pasillo de la escuela con todas las sempais.

—Ayanooo-Sama… —Exclamo a la susodicha, estirando sus brazos para envolverla en un abrazo, sin embargo la vice-presidenta fue más rápida, y de un movimiento esquivo su ataque estilo viejo acosador , con un rubor cubriendo parte de su rostro.

— ¡To-Toshino Kyoko! ¿Qué crees que haces? –Al inquirir de inmediato se encogió de hombros, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza cuando Kyoko nuevamente se le tiró encima, juntando ambas mejillas y frotándolas— ¿Q-q-qué?

—Nada, nada. No te preocupes, Ayano-Chan, sé que eres muy tímida —comentó tratando a la pelimorado como al personaje de su manga. Ésta abrió sus ojos y la observó realmente con timidez, aunque mantenía el ceño fruncido—. Te quiero, Ayano, a pesar de que pase mi tiempo viendo anime, mangas y esas cosas, eres muy importante para mí —emitió nuevamente y despreocupada, creyéndose el cuento de Naru en su manga, pero mejorándola al corresponder los sentimientos de Mei; mientras tanto, Ayano se quedó congelada en medio del pasillo, sin importarle la mirada incrédula de todas ante lo visto, y la obvia negación de cabeza que Yui tenía para Kyoko en forma de regaño—. Bueno, nos vemos —en ese momento, la joven pelirrubia beso delicadamente entre la comisura de labios y la mejilla de Ayano, logrando que ésta se sonrojara por completo y cayera al suelo cuando se vio liberada de esos cálidos brazos; en tanto Chitose también se desplomaba con sangre regada por todas partes.

Aproximadamente treinta minutos después en el club del té.

—Hmm… Kyoko —llamó Yui quien miraba por lo bajo.

— ¿Si? —Inquirió despreocupada la rubia mientras leía nuevamente su manga yuri.

—Tú… ¿Tienes intenciones de tipo amoroso con Ayano? —Pregunto esta vez alzando la vista para encontrarse con unos ojos azules que si volvían a prestarle atención— Porque si es así, esperó que vayas en serio, para que no andes haciendo sufrir a ninguna de nuestras amigas.

Kyoko ladeo su cabeza, observándola completamente confundida, hasta podía verse un signo de interrogación aparecer por sobre su cabeza.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Yui bufó en negación. A veces no entendía porque eran mejores amigas, pero bueno, para eso estaba ella, quizás para ayudarla a ser un poquito mejor.

—No ves que, al parecer… Ayano de verdad tiene sentimientos por ti, Kyoko —la pelirrubia pestañeo un par de veces con una adorable sonrisita que indicaba lo estúpida que podía llegar a ser a veces. Giró su cabeza en dirección al manga que yacía en el suelo, viéndose ahora sí, si es que lo que Yui decía era cierto, familiarizada con la historia de Mei y Naru. Kyoko se encogió de hombros, aún con esa sonrisa, y sintiéndose realmente idiota, pero si estaban tan familiarizadas con la historia, entonces algo bueno había resultado después de todo. Y ese algo es que había dado el primer paso con la pelimorada, no perdía nada con intentarlo, Ayano le parecía muy bonita, y ser tsundere le daba puntos extras por sobre todas las demás.

—Yui... ¡Me has iluminado! —Exclamo empuñando sus manos y alzándolas, ésta sólo se dedico a observarla sin mayor reacción, como estaba acostumbrada para con ella— Tienes razón… Sólo por eso Ayano es como es, conmigo. Tengo que hacer algo, no me puedo permitir no hacer nada —la pelirrubia tomo un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos, y lo alzó mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa—, porque si lo ves de esta manera, Ayano es hermosa; realmente me encanta cuando se sonroja, y me gusta que esos sonrojos sean provocados por mí —ante lo dicho, escondió aquel mechón de cabello tras su oreja, esbozando aún esa sincera sonrisa a su mejor amiga. Ésta sonrió sin más, asintiendo para darle la razón.

—Y bien, ¿Qué harás?

—Primero —su mirada fue decidida—, terminaré de leer el manga —esta vez Yui la miro perpleja—, porque cuando Naru se dé cuenta de lo que siente debe confesársele a Mei, así me daré una idea perfecta de qué hacer con Ayano.

En la sala del consejo estudiantil.

—Chitose… ¿Qué ha pasado? —Inquirió aún en estado de "shock", acariciando delicadamente el sector anteriormente besado por su supuesta rival. Y con cada caricia que Ayano se dedicaba a si misma, Chitose no podía parar de sangrar imaginando las mil y una escenas entre Kyoko y Ayano.

Un pedazo de pañuelo desechable fue a parar en su nariz como tapón para detener el sangrado, y luego negó con gentileza, acompañada de una cálida sonrisa— ni idea, Ayano-Chan… Creo que quizás Kyoko ha confirmado verdaderamente sus sentimientos por ti, eh. Te lo dije, no perdías nada con intentarlo. Florecerá el amoooor —y ante lo dicho una nueva hilera de sangre escapó por el otro orificio de su nariz, cayendo al suelo nuevamente debido a la emoción.

—Saldré un momento, Chitose, necesito pensar —ésta asintió lentamente poniéndose de pie y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras observaba a Ayano salir por la puerta de la sala.

La pelimorada camino por los pasillos de la institución escolar con sus manos unidas en un nervioso juego de contacto, juntando y separando sus dedos índices; repasando internamente qué es lo que había sucedido anteriormente en relación a esa supuesta "confesión" de amor, y como comodín, ese suave y delicado beso que nunca olvidaría. En el instante del recuerdo, sus mejillas se cubrieron de un fuerte color carmín. ¿Y si su mejor amiga estaba en lo correcto como siempre? Entonces Kyoko sí le correspondía… Quizás, tan sólo quizás, evitando los miedos, se permitiría serle fiel a los sentimientos que esperaban ser liberados de su corazón, sin embargo, la sola idea de imaginarse en situaciones amorosas con la alegre rubia, le hacía ponerse torpe, algo que no era con nadie más, solo con ella, y sólo así, podía actuar de una manera completamente contradictoria, o como su amada decía, tsundere, que a decir verdad, sólo surgía en su máximo esplendor cerca de la pelirrubia.

Dejo escapar un sutil suspiro, en el mismo instante en que dejaba quietas sus manos por un segundo, para después proceder a contar el dinero que llevaba, porque en la sala del consejo estudiantil había visto que no tenía su preciado pudín, y que sin él, sus ansias y nerviosismo se multiplicaban por mil. Así que salió con prisa del lugar, caminando por el parque junto a la escuela, sin esperar que el destino se fuera a interponer entre ella y su querido postre. Pues al llegar a la tienda conjunta, vio que no había ni un pudín en la nevera, y sólo pudo llevar un helado de ron con pasas, saliendo del local completamente desanimada cuando la vendedora de la tienda le había informado de que el último pudin se lo había llevado otra joven.

—No es justo… —Susurró frunciendo su ceño, acompañando el gesto con un leve, infantil, pero adorable mohín. Su mirada a los pocos segundos se poso en el helado que llevaba en su mano derecha, claramente era inevitable evocar el rostro de Kyoko como recuerdo, debido a que ésta adoraba el ron con pasas. Detuvo su andar, en tanto una curvatura daba paso a una tenue sonrisa de lado. No podía evitar lo que sentía, y si la pelirrubia sentía lo mismo, pues adelante, sin embargo, debía prepararse para no reaccionar como siempre hacía frente a la joven.

Y ya más convencida, reanudo su andar, alzando el rostro en el preciso instante en que chocaba con otra figura. Cayo al suelo maldiciendo a quien no se fijaba, realmente le había dolido el choque, y con sus ojos cerrados, volvió a abrirlos para reprocharle a esa persona que caminara con más cuidado por ahí, mas cuando lo hizo, de su boca sólo pudo escapar —:¡¿To-Toshino Kyoko?! — la susodicha dejo ver la punta de su lengua en una carismática sonrisa, mientras escondía el brazo derecho por detrás de su espalda, ayudando con la izquierda a la pelimorada para que se levantara, esta dudo un poco al principio, sin embargo al cabo de los segundos terminó por aceptar y corresponder esa mano de ayuda sosteniéndose con delicadeza, sintiendo una corriente eléctrica recorrer toda su anatomía ante el sólo tacto de la suave piel ajena.

— ¿Estás bien ahora? —Pregunto tratando de encontrar la mirada de Ayano, quien la había desviado sin poder evitarlo debido al tumulto de emociones que sentía.

— ¡S-sí! —Kyoko formo un pequeño círculo con sus labios, curiosa, pero igual de divertida cuando sin más una risista escapó de sus labios. Ayano le dirigió la mirada, fulminándola con la misma al creer que se estaba burlando de ella.

—Eres adorable, Ayano… —Murmuró con una simpleza, que para la pobre de su acompañante significaba el mundo entero viniendo de ella, de su amada Toshino Kyoko.

— ¿P-po-por qué me dices esto de pronto? ¿No tendrá que ver con lo sucedido hace unas horas? No intentes nada conmigo… —Susurró lo último de una manera casi imperceptible, la verdad sí quería que intentara algo con ella. Kyoko escuchó y comprendió la actitud tsundere, por lo cual no quiso darse por vencida.

— ¿No? … Ayano, ¿Por qué parecías triste al principio cuando caminabas? —Antes sí la había visto, incluso, aunque era una táctica arriesgada, se propuso chocar con ella para tomar su atención. Pero Ayano no se dio cuenta de ello, y nuevamente un mohín se formo en su expresión— ¡Oh! ¿Y eso? ¡Ron con pasas! —Exclamo emocionada, pero luego volvió la curiosidad— Pensé que tu preferido era el pudin —y ante lo dicho, Ayano asintió dejando escapar un suspiro.

—Sigue siendo, pero no había en la tienda… —Kyoko sonrió de oreja a oreja, la pelimorado lo notó y estuvo apuntó de reclamarle por burlarse de ella, pero aquello no pudo concretarse, puesto que la pelirrubia se puso por detrás de Ayano, y tapo sus ojos con la mano izquierda, ejerciendo presión en tanto alzaba su brazo derecho con lo que tenía en la mano. Ayano quiso alejarla, pero fue inútil, estaba encantada con el tacto de su piel sobre la propia— Toshino…

—Ahora, ¡Abre los ojos! —Grito alegre, alejando la mano que impedía la visión de Ayano. Ésta de inmediato entorno su mirada en la mano derecha de su compañera, sintiendo como un brillo y un calor inmenso se apoderaba de ella ante tan bello gesto— Es para ti.

— ¿No es el día de los inocentes? —Kyoko negó repetidas veces, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro con una sonrisa fruncida; tomó entre la suya la mano ajena, depositando en ésta el pudín, pero sin soltar el agarre que mantenía, como queriendo, y no queriendo entregar el preciado postre. Ayano la miró una expresión de cachorrito abandonado, creyendo que en verdad se trataba de una broma, mas no era así, se trataba de una táctica, la especial táctica amorosa de Kyoko-Sama, como ella misma la había nombrado.

—No no no, primero… ¿No crees que merezco algo a cambio? —Pregunto más bien en broma, como seguía acercándose al rostro adverso, con sus labios levemente estirados. Pero se detuvo cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros de ese bello rostro, notando la seriedad que éste tenía en el momento— ¿A-Ayano?

La pelimorado nunca había estado más decidida, aunque en parte el miedo la inquietaba, no permitiría que nadie, ni siquiera Kyoko la lastimara.

—No quiero que juegues conmigo, Toshino Kyoko… -Sus orbes se posaron directos en los impropios, entregándole un sinfín de emociones con las cuales la rubia no se encontraba muy acostumbrada a tratar. Aun manteniendo la pequeña distancia entre ambos rostros, Ayano se mantenía, con un suave rubor, pero lo hacía, y su contraria, ella inevitablemente había entreabierto sus labios con sorpresa, y acompañada de un rubor también en sus mejillas, no podía creer que la vice-presidenta le contestara de esa manera — _"me gusta"_ —pensó, olvidando todo el juego que tenía con respecto al manga y su representación en la vida real, ahora sólo sería ella, dejaría aflorar los sentimientos que tenía para Ayano, que nunca confirmó ni desarrollo, pero que en el fondo sabía existían, sin embargo, gracias a como era, y que los acontecimientos nunca se lo permitieron, no hubo oportunidad para pensar si quiera en ir en serio con ella. Mas viéndolo desde un nuevo punto de vista, si aquel manga yuri no le hubiese recordado a ambas, jamás habría de asegurar, y colisionar sus sentimientos con los de su querida vice-presenta tsundere— m-me… gustas… —Susurró bajando la mirada, no queriendo hacerle frente a quien con tanta atención la admiraba. Pasado los primeros segundos de un solemne e incómodo silencio, una curvatura se formo en los labios de la de cabellos claros; sintiendo lo que sentía Ayano, sin soltar la mano que seguía puesta con el pudin, con su brazo izquierdo abrazo a la figura adversa, acercándola, juntándola a su cuerpo con una calidez jamás antes vista, con un cariño que sinceramente, nunca creyó entregar a alguien, y en ese momento, pudo darse cuenta de que la joven tsundere rompía esquemas en su vida, eso podría tratarse de un problema, porque si era y seguía así, ella misma podría, con el paso del tiempo, depender más de Ayano, y posiblemente, enamorarse.

Y ante tal acción, Sugiura alzó su rostro, fijando su mirada en la de orbes azules, quien al instante los cerró, juntando, y aprisionando sus labios con los ajenos en un segundo. No le dio tiempo para pensar, ni actuar, en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron, Kyoko simplemente complació a ambos corazones con aquel delicado gesto, torpe al principio, como todo roce del primer amor, el cual implicaba siempre perder la razón. Poco después ambas se separaron de ese beso, en complacencia con las miradas que se dedicaban, sonrojadas levemente, hasta que la pelirrubia sonrió amplio, y con un brillo en sus ojos emitió—: Suave… Diría que, tan, o más rico que el helado de ron con pasas —y ante lo dicho con sinceridad, el rostro de Ayano se prendió en vergüenza, y una suave carcajada escapó de su acompañante, la cual por fin soltó la mano derecha de Ayano, dejando el pudin en ésta. Con confianza, también la dejó libre de aquel abrazo, y se posiciono a un lado de ella para entrelazar los dedos de sus manos—. Podemos ir así hasta la escuela. Por cierto… —Observó la bolsa en la cual venía el postre favorito de la joven pelirrubia.

— ¿Eh? …¿Ron con pasas? —Inquirió en retorica, alzando la bolsa para obsequiárselo a Kyoko, ésta lo recibió entusiasmada, balanceando sus manos unidas ante la emoción.

— ¡Gracias! —inquieta, y sin percatarse del sonrojo en aumento de Ayano, beso con euforia delicadeza de sus labios la mejilla de su hermosa acompañante.

Y así, tras un agitado día de descubrimiento de sus sentimientos, ambas jóvenes, caminaron por la senda del parque contigua a la escuela; las dos felices, aunque demostrándolo de distinta manera, pues la molesta alegría de Kyoko, jugaba con la tímida alegría de Ayano, quien le miraba de reojo, sonrojada y divertida por las locuras de su amada. De esta manera, en el camino otoñal, pudin y pasas con ron —como hizo llamar a la pareja una de las joven, satisfecha e eufórica— se encontraron en colisión uno al lado del otro, chocando en sinfonía con los sentimientos de sus respectivos corazones.


End file.
